


Fifteen

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [35]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Older Characters, Pervertibles, characters with disabilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron's been bad.  Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen

She had been defiant all morning. She was doing it on purpose, but it had been a while since she had tested the limits. And test them she did.

Why? Because it was fun. And it lead to situations much like her current one.

House had gotten frustrated with her defiance and had torn off the tie he was wearing for the scene, then bound her wrists together. That didn't stop her hands from wandering when they shouldn't have. So, to stop that, he whipped off his belt and put that to use as well.

With her wrists bound together, then to the leg of the piano, her movement was restricted considerably. Her balance was off-center with her body bent over the piano bench. And she knew House knew it.

The wood of the bench cut into her hips as the silk of the tie slipped around her wrists. He was making her wait. Wanting her to anticipate the coming punishment.

She felt his hand on her hip, followed by the insertion of something cold into her pussy. She cried out and tried to twist around to dislodge the - whatever. A hand cracked down on her flank.

"Ow!" she cried. Her feet scrambled on the hardwood floor and her hips pinched against the bench.

"You have been absolutely terrible tonight, princess. What has gotten into you?" he asked her, slapping his hand down onto her ass again.

Cameron shook her head. She didn't know what had gotten into her. However, she loved what he was doing to her. The edge of the bench pinched her skin, the silk of the tie chafed her wrists when she moved too much. And his hand on her skin stung like the devil the way he had been slapping her. Now that he'd moved away from her, she was curious what he was up to.

She glanced toward the kitchen and the hallway looking for him.

"Princess, why are you moving?" he asked sharply. She heard something snap against skin and fought the urge to look again. He hadn't struck her, but he'd struck _something_. That made her nervous.

Rather than respond to his question, she returned her head to facing forward, eyes cast toward the floor. 'Back in the position he had put her in when he bound her to the piano. Whatever he had slid into her was dripping liquid down her thighs. Ice maybe? There had been an ice dildo in the freezer and House liked to use ice.

She shivered. Both from the ice and House's particular penchant for frozen water,

"Princess, you know I have to punish you now. How many should you get tonight?" he asked, his voice a deep, rumbling growl that warmed her center.

Teeth settled in her lower lip, she took a deep, panting breath to gather enough air to answer. "Uh - fifteen, Master. I think I need fifteen tonight," she admitted.

She could feel his eyebrows arch. "Fifteen, princess? Are you sure?"

Cameron knew he still had reservations about spanking her and her guts tightened when she gave him the number, but he had asked. He wanted to know how many she thought she needed. Fifteen is what she felt was right.

"Yes, Master."

"Very well. Count for me," he commanded and she knew he had drawn back his arm.

The first strike landed on her backside and it stung, different from his hand, but a sting nonetheless. It startled her. There was a delay between that first strike and her recitation of the count. 'Almost enough for Master to add more punishment for not following directions. Almost.

The second strike landed and held the same sting as the first. Her cry of 'Two, Master' came faster this time. 

It wasn't until the third strike that she realized what he was using to paddle her. A wooden spatula-type implement from the kitchen. Typically House preferred to use his hand, but he'd opted for an alternate object this time. It turned her on.

Between the fifth and sixth strikes, he pressed his hand against her pussy, teased a finger in alongside the ice dildo melting between her legs. "Well well. What a naughty, dirty girl I have here. Legs splayed open and hot and wet between them. Are you turned on by your punishment, princess?" he asked her.

Panting breaths from her mouth, she forced air into her lungs and focused to answer his question. "Yes, Master. Because you're using a new paddle. I like it."

"What do you like about it, princess?" he asked along with the next few swats.

"The wood. The way the wood feels when it strikes my skin. Knowing it'll leave hot red marks on my pale skin," she answered between counts.

"Good girl," he praised her and finished off her spanking.

She tried to lift herself from the bench, but he swatted her ass again. "Oh, no, princess. Your punishment isn't over yet."

That was exciting and almost frightening. Had she been that bad tonight? Maybe she had. She'd been very defiant. She relaxed against the bench.

His lips pressed against the center of her back as he sat in a chair he'd dragged over from the entryway. "Are you ready, princess?"

She took a few slow breaths, then nodded. She was as ready as she could be without knowing what he had planned.

When she felt his fingers slide into her pussy with the cold ice of the dildo, the contrast was strong and made her hips jump against the edge of the bench. When he started thrusting his fingers in and out of her, she cried out in shocked pleasure and tried to get him to go faster. When he cracked his bare hand on her rump, she knew to stop.

He continued to thrust his fingers into her, working her smoothly to her peak, then holding her there without letting her spill over. Fingers stroking smoothly and gently, just enough friction and movement to keep her teetering on that toe-curling precipice.

"Do you want to come, princess?" he asked her in a wicked, gravelly voice.

A sound not unlike a squeak escaped her throat before she eked out a "Godyesplease, Master..."

He made a sound of consideration over her, his fingers still sliding slowly back-and-forth in her slippery cunt. "No. I don't think you deserve it tonight."

"Wha-?" she croaked.

"Are you questioning your Master?"

She shook her head. "No, Master."

"I didn't think so." He pushed his fingers in again, drew them out slowly, then slipped them from her altogether.

The chair creaked when he stood. His hands gripped her hips as he guided himself into her, nudging past the last piece of the ice inside her. She cried out in frustration, desperately wanting to come, knowing she couldn't. He fucked her slowly, building himself up to his own climax.

He spilled inside her and groaned something that may have been her name. He stepped away, stuttered to the chair and slumped into it. "Good girl, princess," he told her through his panting breath.


End file.
